Fallen Flowers
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Kamji returns to her dorm only to find a rather unexpected 'guest'. Sequel to Malduck and Maid.


A.N Heya everyone, I'm back with my first Metropolis fic for a long time. It's a sequel to 'Malduck and Maid' and I promised Rocku-chan that I would put it up when she had the kitty in her story. Hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think by reviewing

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will

Warning: Yayoi, language and adult themes…not going to be one of my nicer fics unfortunately

**Fallen Flowers**

"Hey, Kamji" came the sick and masculine dominated tones of Brown, a man that Kamji hated with particular vengeance. He was one of those men who was far too manly for his own good and he delighted in nothing better than his own sick pleasures.

How she had ended up stuck with such a stuck-up twat always eluded Kamji but even after ten years of working with him she still couldn't stand to be anywhere near him.

If she had been straight she would have more than likely gone for him, he wasn't that bad looking. Pale brown eyes, thick black hair and a well-muscled body that reeked out fermions all too strongly.

Kamji couldn't deny the fact that she had looked at him and almost gone the full distance with him but it twisted her stomach every time she thought about that incident.

Brown had at first gloated about converting Kamji to being straight – that was until the day she had happened to overhear him and smashed him straight in the face, landing him in hospital for a month and a half and her with punishment duty for three months.

She didn't care anymore about it, but at the time it had affected her really badly.

"What do you want Brown?" spite was there in her tone, but she could not be bothered to talk to the imbecile for long.

Duke Red was preparing for the Ziggurat opening and consequential celebration, which meant longer shifts and more orders than she could cope with. Doing a forty-eight hour shift during the last three days had virtually wiped her out and she was not going to do anything else until she had at least a reasonable amount of sleep.

But the way things were going she was going to be lucky to grab three hours max. It was way too much.

"No need to take that tone, all I wanted to tell you was that Duke Red has asked you to take the next two days off" Kamji sceptically raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm telling you the truth. Here's the letter ordering you to take some time off" he threw it at her.

Almost plucking it out of the air, Kamji opened the letter and scanned it. It was Duke Red's hand and not a forgery by the freshness of the ink but something still didn't sit right.

"If you've been as lucky as us Kamji, he'll have also left you a little gift. Something which I hope very much that you will enjoy" there was something familiar about that sneer that flashed across Brown's face but before she could enquire he had slinked off down the corridor.

Kamji frowned and shook her head, there was nothing that she wanted from Red…well there was but it was well beyond her reach now.

Kamji sighed and pushed her hair away from her face, at least she would have a chance to catch up on some sleep.

Without a second glance she headed away from Red's massive personal house and towards the Malduck's dorms. She had lived in them for the past five and a half years but they were never going to be what she classed as 'home'. There was no warmth to them, nothing that ever welcomed her back or made her smile.

They were just empty, emotionless boxes that housed nothing but broken memories.

Shaking off the cold wind, she entered the dorms. It was getting close to winter and soon it would be snowing, another Christmas alone.

Stopping inside the hall, Kamji removed her boots quickly. There was something about getting rid of the massive heavy things that always gave her a little satisfaction.

"Kamji? Aren't you back a bit early?" came another voice that she could not stand. Rock, leader of the Malduck's and also son of Red…it boiled her blood to think that Red could have claimed a second child who he never truly loved but there was another reason she didn't like Rock.

In her opinion, Rock was a stupid young brat who was far too keen to please every whim that belonged to his father. She hated the way that he tried to follow every one of his orders through and didn't stop until it was too late to turn back.

Maybe that would be his decline one day but the little bastard had a habit of surviving everything that was thrown at him.

It wasn't fair, she reflected angrily, Rock had been given a second chance, if a very brief one, at a new life but she had been forced back into her old one by her boss.

Hiyme had been everything to her – she snapped roughly out of it. No point in reminiscing over the past.

"I've been ordered off for the next two days by Duke Red" her reply was a little curt but really she wasn't in the mood for any messing around. Sleep was playing heavily on her mind and she wanted a lot of it.

Rock glanced at her and might have frowned a bit at the letter, but with his sunglasses protecting his eyes it was impossible to tell.

That was something else that Kamji couldn't understand about Rock – he always wore sunglasses, even in the darkest night. Why was a damn mystery, it bothered Kamji heavily.

The minuets dragged on, Rock was annoyingly quiet reading the letter. Finally he handed it back and left, not saying a things.

"Strange boy that one" murmured Kamji under her breath before starting up the stairs once again. No one else met her along the silent corridor, not even the howling wind that got through the rickety cracks in the walls and ceiling.

Nothing. Absolute Silence.

Just the way Kamji liked it.

Her door appeared quicker than it normally would, Room 010. Carefully she opened it, noticing that previously it had been opened by a second set of keys. It was dark in the room, the sort of dark that creates dim and unwanted shadows.

Kamji sighed, she hated every part of her room and was totally powerless to get away from it.

The light blazed on, highlighting everything there.

The plain table and one chair, a cupboard, hazy curtains and a single bed. As well as a bundle under the quilt cover.

Kamji nearly moved towards the laughable excuse for a bathroom before her mind slipped back to Brown's comment about the present. Tutting and rolling her eyes, Kamji strode over to the bed and pulled away the cover.

Her reaction wasn't loud, but wasn't silent.

It wasn't spontaneous or dramatic…

There lying on the bed, with ripped clothes, black hair messed up and tangled and closed eyes was someone Kamji never expected.

"Hiyme?"

A.N Ain't I mean lol


End file.
